


Ti amo e lo sai

by Sonia_Rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby
Summary: vari tipi di baci tra blake e yang
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	Ti amo e lo sai

Baci in cima alla testa💕

Blake uscì dal bagno, la pelle ancora rossa per il caldo, i capelli un po 'crespi per come aveva cercato di asciugarli vigorosamente, quando sentì il letto sopra il suo stesso scricchiolio. Era un suono sottile e non alzò lo sguardo in tempo. Yang si lasciò cadere, mezzo appeso al letto, piantando un bacio veloce tra le orecchie sensibili di Blake, facendole contrarre e girare. Blake si bloccò per un momento, la faccia rossa, guardando Yang mentre si arrampicava di nuovo sul suo letto, fuori dalla vista.

Baci sulla fronte ❤

Chiudendo gli occhi al minimo sfioramento delle labbra di Blake contro la sua fronte, Yang si allungò, sfiorando con le dita il tessuto morbido della camicia dell'altra ragazza, mentre si allontanava, lasciando Yang da solo in biblioteca a studiare, con nient'altro che quel bacio e un'onda sopra la sua spalla.

Baci sulle palpebre

Le mani di Yang erano ruvide, insensibili per anni di allenamento e combattimenti, un piacevole contrasto mentre coprivano il viso di Blake. Il Fauno aveva chiuso gli occhi, lasciando che la bionda premesse un bacio su ogni palpebra stanca. Si lasciò ricadere nel letto, mentre Yang le tubava contro, la esortava a dormire un po 'di cui aveva tanto bisogno.

Baci al naso

"No, così." La sensazione del naso di Yang che sfiorava il suo fece arricciare il naso di Blake. È stato sciocco. Affettuoso, almeno, come avevano fatto Ruby e Yang pochi secondi prima era apparso affettuoso. Blake non era così sicura che le piacesse, lei stessa. Anche così, le piaceva il sorriso sul viso di Yang, ampio e compiaciuto. Inclinando la testa in alto, si chinò, premendo un rapido bacio sulla punta del naso di Yang, "Mi piace di più a modo mio."

Baci sulle labbra

Era buio nel piccolo angolo che Yang aveva trovato, ma a Blake piaceva il buio, si fondeva con le ombre, eccitato per il muro freddo contro cui era premuta. Le sue mani scivolarono attraverso morbide ciocche dorate, e i suoi occhi rimasero morbidamente chiusi, godendosi la leggera pressione contro le sue labbra, la sensazione della stretta di Yang. Spingendo calore dentro di lei e diventando sempre più ruvido, più desideroso.

Baci sul collo

Era presto, follemente presto, il cielo era ancora di un debole grigio-blu quando gli occhi di Yang si aprirono, fissando sanguinante davanti a dove Ruby era rannicchiata sotto le coperte. Dita affilate inchiodate le graffiarono il fianco sotto la camicia da notte e baci svolazzanti le punteggiarono il collo. Canticchiando piano, Yang si allungò indietro, facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli arruffati di Blake, sfiorando con le nocche un orecchio morbido come il velluto, prima di spostarsi per premere contro Blake, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che Blake si sfregasse e si baciasse. Ci fu un leggero brontolio di Yang associato alle fusa che le fece tremare le labbra. Lei rise e Blake la ricompensò con un morso che la fece dimenare un po '.

Baci nelle boobs

"Yang .." Blake si morse il labbro, e si dimenò, le dita intrecciate nei capelli di Yang, tirando dolcemente. Ricevette un "shh" in risposta e non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, lasciando che la testa si inclinasse all'indietro, il labbro stretto tra i denti, cercando di tacere nonostante avessero la stanza tutta per sé. Yang strofinò il naso verso il basso, dal collo di Blake alla sua clavicola, alla sua scollatura, premendo un bacio sulla parte superiore di ciascun seno, esercitò le dita spingendo il materiale stretto verso l'alto, facendolo scorrere sul suo petto. Occhi lilla che guardano in alto per fissarsi sull'oro, le labbra di Yang si allargano in un sorriso al lieve cenno di incoraggiamento che le fu dato.

Baci sulla pancia

Blake si era tenuta le distanze mentre Ruby e Weiss adulavano Yang, tubandole. Aveva aspettato, in silenzio in un angolo mentre gli altri due sgorgavano, finché Weiss non li aveva trascinati via, per ottenere "regali". Attraversando lo spazio, rapidamente, facilmente, Blake si avvicinò al suo compagno di squadra biondo, fissando gli occhi con Yang, prima di premerla contro il letto. Non aspettò che Yang reagisse, strisciò sul letto, strofinando il naso e baciando la morbida pelle esposta dello stomaco del suo amante. Lasciando che Yang ridesse e si dimenasse, ma tenendola per i fianchi, per impedirle di scappare, mentre spargeva baci sulla pelle abbronzata che presto si sarebbe gonfiata di vita, memorizzando il profumo del suo amore, prima che il nuovo si stabilisse completamente.


End file.
